


See you around, Danvers

by ijedi



Series: Reactions to various episodes in Supergirl [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Kara Lena James Winn are in Justice League, Alex is 42, Alex is now superhero called Agent, Bittersweet Ending, CatCo CEO Kara, F/F, Future Fic, Karlena Danvers is 13, Maggie Danvers is 12, Maggie is Commissioner of NCPD, Past Sanvers, Supercorp in the background, lena is green lantern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijedi/pseuds/ijedi
Summary: After Alex and Maggie broke up, Alex became a mother, superhero, and leader of Justice League. After her daughter goes to pizza restaurant and acts recklessly, Alex saves her daughter (Margaret "Maggie" Kara Danvers) and reunites with the love of her life. But even many years after their break up, they don't get back together.





	See you around, Danvers

Alex Danvers woke up in a king sized bed in some hotel she couldn’t remember the name of. She looked on her left and saw a female body peacefully sleeping next to her. “Last night was nice,” thought Alex, recollecting the night she spent with a woman she met at the alien bar.

Alex yawned, looking at the clock on the wall. “Nine thirty. Shit, I’m almost late for the meeting,” thought Alex as she climbed out of the bed, putting her feet on the floor. She brushed her teeth, put on her clothes and activated her mobile device that let her teleport directly to the watchtower.

As Alex arrived at the watchtower, she remembered one of her most painful memories in her entire life. “See you around, Danvers,” said Maggie in the memory as she left her now ex fiancé. 

Alex sighed, and walked towards the changing rooms, where she approached her locker and put on her costume that Winn helped to design. Despite her being forty-two years old, she was in peak physical condition, and could defeat many enemies half her age.

As Alex entered the meeting room, she saw that her sister in law was already in the room, writing some notes, presumably about some technology projects that Lena Danvers wanted to work on.  
“Hey Alex,” said Lena, noticing her sister in law in the meeting room.

“Hey Lena, sorry I am late,” said Alex.

“Only you, Alex Danvers, would consider arriving fifteen minutes before the actual meeting to be late,” chuckled Lena. “In all seriousness, Kara and I think that you should maybe settle down, and not have dates with women you saw at the bar.”

“Lena, while I am happy that you and Kara are happily married, I don’t think that long term relationships are for me. Casual dating is much easier, especially since no feelings are involved,” said Alex.

“I get it, and it’s your life, but don’t you think that you should move on? Alex, more than ten years have passed since-” said Lena. Alex interrupted her.

“And I never stopped loving her despite the reason we broke up. I am fine with causal dating, but I can never replace Maggie in my heart,” said Alex.

Alex and Lena noticed that Kara had arrived with her daughter and niece. “Hey Alex, Maggie and Karlena had a great party yesterday,” smiled Kara.

“Mommy, Aunt Kara bought us ice cream and then we watched some movies and played videogames,” said Maggie Danvers. The twelve-year-old had same brown hair as her mother did, but young Maggie had long hair, like her Aunts. Alex smiled.

“I am glad you enjoyed the family night,” said Alex. More people began to appear in the meeting room. Alex noticed that James and Winn have arrived. Everyone took their seat at the table. 

When the clock indicated that it was ten am Alex stood up and began talking, since she was the leader of the Justice League that replaced the DEO in protecting life on the planet, but now the Justice League not only protected humans from hostile aliens, but also defended everyone on Earth against evil people. 

“Any news from Oa?” Alex asked her sister in law.

“No, the Guardians are content for now. The Green Lanterns recently stopped Sinestro again,” said Lena about her recent adventures.

“That’s good. While we protect our planet, we still need to be conscious about other major threats, even if they don’t involve our planet directly,” said Alex.

“I helped Barda against the Furies,” said Kara.

“Good. Like with Green Lanterns, we need to know what Darkseid and his minions are planning,” said Alex.

“Winn and I took down a mob boss in Gotham, and while Bruce was unhappy that we helped, since Dick is Batman now, he was happy with our help,” said James.  
“Yeah, grumpy Bruce always told Clark to stay out of Gotham,” said Kara.

“What about you two?” Alex asked her daughter and niece.

“Oh, nothing much. Teen Titans are fun, although they still don’t want me to go on many missions, since they say I am very young,” said Maggie.

“That’s because you are twelve,” said Alex.

“Yes, but they let Karlena help,” said Maggie with annoyance.

“Your cousin has superpowers, remember?” Alex said to her daughter, who made a silly gesture at her mother.

The meeting continued, with Alex listening about various reports that Kara made. Her job as CatCo’s CEO made it very easy for Kara to gather news and help even more people. She became the CEO five years ago when Lena became a Green Lantern, and James decided to go on to be a full time superhero. Cat Grant was proud that her protégé was now the new Queen of the Media.

After Kara provided her reports, Lena and Winn talked about some of the technology they were developing. They stood up, and showed a power point presentation how their technology would be useful.

After the meeting was over, the group separated. James and Winn went to their own smaller office, where James kept his suit. That office also had a number of computers, which Winn used to help Guardian fight crime.

Lena activated her Green Lantern Ring, flew to her wife, and then flew away from Earth to check how the other Green Lanterns were doing. And while Karlena returned to the Teen Titans tower, Maggie decided to stay with her mother.

“I have to go Alex. I have a meeting with the Board of Directors in one hour,” said Kara, approaching her sister, hugging Alex, and then teleporting away from the Watchtower.

Alex and Maggie were the only people left in the room. “Mom, mom, can we go fight bad guys?” Maggie Danvers asked her mother.

“I am busy, I have to look at the lab report, but you can assist me later,” smiled Alex, sitting at the table, and looking at the lab report Kara gave her on some alien biology.

“Okay mother,” said Maggie as she teleported away from the watchtower.

When Maggie arrived to the National City, she went to her favorite pizza restaurant. Like the rest of her family, young Maggie loved pizza, and could eat a lot of it, just not as much as either her Aunt Kara, or cousin Karlena could. And Lena was the only one who did not eat any pizza in the family.

“Margarita pizza and a bottle of water,” said Maggie, ordering her favorite pizza. When the food arrived, Maggie licked her lips and began eating the pizza.

As Maggie was about to eat the fourth slice, a man entered the restaurant and pointed the gun at the cashier. “Give all your money, and nobody will get hurt,” said the gunman.

Maggie stood up and ran quickly towards the gunman, who took out another gun, and shot the girl, sending her at the wall on the opposite side of the room. Maggie landed on her back and tried to stand up, but couldn’t. She wondered how the robber got such high tech.

“Look, I don’t want to kill anyone, just give me money,” said the robber, as the other people in the restaurant began giving money to the robber, since they were afraid of what he could do to them. Maggie still struggled to stand up.

Ten minutes later, as the robber took the money from half of the people in the restaurant, everyone inside heard police sirens. “This is the police, drop your weapons,” said the police outside the restaurant.

The robber took one bag with the money he stole, grabbed Maggie by her shirt, and with his hostage exited the front door of the restaurant.

“Don’t shoot or she will die,” said the robber, as he pointed his gun at young Maggie.

The police officers still pointed their guns at the gunman.

“I said drop the weapons,” said the gunman. Then he noticed the most famous member of NCPD. “Commissioner Sawyer, I suggest you tell your people to drop the weapons, or this girl dies,” said the gunman.

Maggie Sawyer looked at the gunman, and then at the hostage. “Stand down, let them pass,” said Maggie.

“But Commissioner,” said one of the officers.

“Stand down. We don’t want to have any casualties,” said Maggie. The officers around her nodded and put their weapons on the ground.

“Good, now let me take your car,” said the gunman, approaching Maggie Sawyer. But while Maggie lacked weapons, she quickly jumped at the gunman, quickly disarming him. The gunman’s weapon dropped on the ground.

“You little,” said the gunman, as he quickly recovered his gun and pointed it at Maggie Sawyer.

Suddenly, a figure dressed in all black, with a helmet concealing her face, appeared on the scene. The woman jumped towards the gunman and with three precise strikes knocked the gunman on the ground. 

“The Agent,” said the gunman, dropping on the ground, as police quickly run at the gunman and arrested him. Maggie looked at the gunman and smirked. But then she looked to see the non-super powered protector of the National City, but she was gone.

“Someone took lessons from Batman,” said Maggie.

After the police left the scene, Maggie Sawyer was left with the twelve-year-old girl sitting on the pavement.

“Are you alright?” While Maggie Sawyer knew she did not have to talk to the hostage, she wanted to make sure that the young girl felt good after the events the girl experienced.

“No. My mother will be mad,” said the girl.

“Why?” Maggie Sawyer asked. She then heard the voice she hasn’t heard for years, and that familiar voice was angry.

“Margaret Kara Danvers! What the hell were you thinking?” Alex Danvers was now in her civilian clothes, walking towards her daughter.

“But mom!”

“No buts, young lady! You are grounded for a month,” said Alex, only then noticing a familiar person who was comforting her daughter.

“Maggie,” said Alex.

“Alex,” said Maggie.

“It’s um, it’s nice to meet you, Maggie,” said Alex.

“Yeah, well, its Commissioner Sawyer now,” said Maggie Sawyer. “And from what it looks like, the Agent is here to talk to her daughter,” 

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” said Alex.

“Oh please, I am still a Detective, I detect,” said Maggie.

“Fine, yes, I am the Agent,” said Alex.

“So, Margaret Kara Danvers?” Maggie Sawyer asked.

“Why do you have my name? Wait, you are the Maggie Sawyer,” said Maggie Danvers.

“That’s right kid. Or should I call you Baby Danvers,” Maggie smiled, then looking at Alex. “I see that you are a mom now. I hope that you are happy. How is your wife?”

“I am not married,” said Alex, approaching her daughter and hugging her. “While I do like to meet women at the bar and spend time with them, I have my daughter, Kara, and the rest of my family,”

“But Alex, I thought you would have moved on,” said Maggie.

“Can’t do Babe. My heart only belongs to one woman, and she and I have different goals in life,” said Alex.

“You named your daughter after me,” said Maggie.

“I did. I still love you Maggie, with all my heart, but I know that you don’t want children and I want to have a family,” said Alex. Tears escaped their eyes.

“Mom!” Maggie Danvers looked at her mother.

“It’s time to go, Maggie,” said Alex and then she looked at Maggie Sawyer, the only person she ever loved and would ever love.

“See you around, Danvers,” said Maggie Sawyer.

“Yeah, see you, Maggie,” said Alex to Maggie Sawyer. The two women hugged and once again, like many years prior to their last meeting, they went their separate ways.

A/N: I wanted to write a bittersweet future fanfiction of past Sanvers, where Alex has a kid, Alex is a superhero while Maggie is a Commissioner of NCPD, and while they meet, Sanvers don’t get back together since Alex has a child, and Maggie still does not want to have kids. For more angst Alex named her daughter Margaret Kara Danvers, and Alex never married, or had a long term relationship, only casual dating, since she could never replace the love of her life.

It’s also hard for me to write any Sanvers fanfiction at the moment, since having kids versus not having kids is a very legitimate reason not to be together, and I am not sure how to make Sanvers reconcile their differences after their break up. I think in all fanfiction stories except this, and maybe except another one, I will not have Maggie not wanting kids, so that Sanvers won’t break up, but this story explores what could happen if Sanvers still disagree on the kids.


End file.
